As technology has advanced, mobile computing devices have become increasingly commonplace. Mobile computing devices provide various functionality to users, allowing the user to interact with the device to check email, surf the web, compose text messages, interact with applications, and so on. One challenge that faces developers of mobile computing devices is efficient power management and extension of battery life. If power management implemented for a device fails to provide a good battery life, user dissatisfaction with the device and manufacturer may result.